KFV(Kratt's Funniest Home Videos)
by ChrystalK114
Summary: Everyone has those embarrassing videos, right? So, why not the Kratt crew? Martin asked the same question. Hosted by: Martin Kratt (Warning: You might laugh extremely hard after reading this.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I've got another story for ya! Prepare to laugh your head off! Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts, or Star Trek. (Although it would be cool if I did!)**

Giggling filled the whole Tortuga; the crew was watching America's Funniest Home Videos. Aviva and Koki covered their mouths to keep from laughing. The guys, however, had no control. Jimmy Z laughed and snorted, which caused Martin to laugh, and with both of them laughing, Chris was out of control! Chrystal was laughing so hard that she fell off her chair. Martin smiled, "Wonder who taught her that." Martin said, staring at Chris, (Chris often seems to like to fall off things.) Chris smiled, "No clue." He said, "It's so funny to see random people acting retarded!" Jimmy said, "What if it wasn't a random person?" Martin asked "What do you mean by 'not random'?" Jimmy asked "Well, someone you know… not just some stranger off the street." Martin explained "Oh, that'd be hilarious!" Jimmy said, Martin ran into his room, "Huh?" everyone asked in unison, Martin came out of his room, dressed in a tuxedo, he also had a microphone in his hand, he ran over to the computer and began typing on it. "And now, prepare for KFV! Kratt's Funniest Home Videos!" He announced, "Why am I always the last one to get info?" Chris asked "'Cause you're just _so _smart." Martin said "Shut up, Blue-Boy." Chris said, "Why the sudden insults?" Martin asked "Isn't it obvious?" Chris asked "Ooh! Technically, he just called you dumb." Chrystal told her uncle, "That's a technicality." Chris told her, "Um, guys?" Martin asked "I embrace technicalities." Chrystal told him, "Guys?" Martin asked "Don't give me attitude." Chris said, "I'm sorry, I am currently expressing multiple attitudes at once, to which are you referring?" Chrystal asked "HELLO, NERDS!" Martin asked, "What?" Chrystal and Chris asked in unison "Can you two nerds stop being nerds?" Martin asked "Sorry, it was a Star Trek moment." Chris said. Martin glared, "You need to be up here." Martin said, Chris gulped, "Uh, no thanks, I'm more of a backstage kinda guy so I couldn't possibly..." Chrystal, who knew that Chris often got stage fright, shoved her Father up into the spotlight, "Yeah, thanks Chrystal." Chris said, "You would think such a smart guy would do smart things, but I've proved otherwise...cue the video!" Martin announced,

* * *

_Four year old Chris attempted to cross the floor, but slipped on a random toy in the floor, and fell on his butt._

* * *

Chris blushed at how clumsy he had been in that video.

* * *

_Two year old Chris ran toward the door, but it closed in his face and he ran into it._

* * *

Martin looked at Chris, who was wincing at the thought,"Does your face hurt?" Martin asked, "Yeah, I literally felt that." "Well, it's killin' me!" Martin said, he burst out laughing.

* * *

**That was a pretty boring chapter, huh? Well, you can leave suggestions in that little white box down there! :)**

* * *

_Twelve year old Chris got on his bike and pedaled up the ramp in front of him, but he flipped over the handle bars, and the bike landed on top of him._

* * *

Chris had squeezed his eyes shut. "That must have hurt!" Martin said "Chris is a pretty safe guy, most of the time...but he does like to be healthy, right? I mean, look at him! Here are some hilarious things that he's done to take care of himself, or, at least try to..."

* * *

_15 year old Chris was in a dentist's office..."Are ya nervous?" His dad asked "A little bit..." Chris replied, "Does Mom really have to take a video of this?" He asked, Chris was just trying to keep his eyes open, but he fell asleep._

* * *

Chris ran out of the room as the video showed him getting his wisdom teeth removed, Martin chuckled, "He's not too squeamish, but when it comes to his own pain... He's the biggest scaredy Kratt I know!" Once Chris had come back into the room, Martin showed a video of Chris' first loose tooth...

* * *

_"It's comin' out! My tooth is comin' out!" seven year old Chris tugged on his tooth, "Ow, ow ,ow, ow, ow!" Chris said, as he pulled on it, "False alarm." Chris announced, Martin went over to his brother and gently pulled his tooth out. Chris gasped and took it from his brother. "It's out." Chris said, he smiled a toothless smile of pleasure._

* * *

"Awwww! Chris, you where sooo cute!" Aviva said, "Thanks for embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend, Martin...not to mention my adopted daughter." Chris mumbled.

* * *

_One year old Chris smiled a toothless smile, he was covered in spaghetti sauce! "Who's a messy boy?" His Mom asked, Chris had smeared his food all over his face, he had noodles in his hair, "Wooks wike Christopher took a pasketi baf!" Four year old Martin said. Since he was four, he had mispronounced a couple of words._

* * *

"Who's getting embarrassed now?" Chris asked, as he turned to look at his red faced brother, "Martin was cute when he was a kid too!" Aviva said.

* * *

** Me: Got any video ideas for me? Seriously, guys. I need help on this one! Help me embarrass Chris further!**

**Chris: Hey! Where did you find those videos?**

**Me: Eek! Gotta go, guys! Review!**

* * *

"Chris doesn't exactly like dressing up, but at one time, he didn't have a choice." Martin said

* * *

_Three year old Chris sat at his twin sister's tea party. "Here, Christopher. You have to wear this." Susan said, as she put a crown on Chris' head, He was already wearing a pink dress, a feather boa, and a purple necklace. "Awww! You're having so much fun with your sisters aren't you?" Chris' Mom asked, "I feel stupid." Chris said, "Good, cause you look stupid, too." Martin commented._

* * *

"Quick fact: Did you know, Chris is nocturnal? Or, at least it appears that way." Martin said.

* * *

_In the middle of the night, twelve year old Chris set up his video camera, when his sixteen year old brother, Martin grabbed a pillow and smacked him over the head, "Hey!" Chris yelled. The brothers smacked each other in the head with their pillows. BAM! Martin knocked his brother out, "Christopher? You okay little bro?" Martin asked, Chris sat up and smacked Martin in the head with his pillow. "Gotcha back!" Chris yelled._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I'm back! First, I'd like to thank a couple authors:**

**Ragingdragon1223, ****Scootaloo4444, ****Angelicat, and, ****El Zorro. Thanks guys!**

"Chris was a pretty um...violent, rambunctious, kid, huh?" Aviva asked, "What are you talking about?! He still is a violent, rambunctious, kid." Marin said, "Only when I'm mad." Chris said, "Do you mean mad like angry, or mad like crazy?" Martin asked, "Mad like angry." Chris said, "Oh, good. I was going to say, You're always mad like crazy, so you should always be a violent, rambunctious, kid." Martin said, "I am not crazy!" Chris said, "Mom had him tested for 'insane disorder'." Martin said, Chris glared at his older brother, "No, she had me tested for ADD, and Chrystal passes for it, but I don't." Chris corrected (Not a true fact, it's just funny! But Chrystal does have A.D.D.) "What's ADD?" Aviva asked, "It's...Oh, hey! Look, something shiny." Chrystal said, "Since she's completely lost focus on her explanation, I'll go ahead and tell you, A.D.D. stands for Attention Deficit Disorder. As you can see, Chrystal is a liable candidate for having this mental illness." Chris said, as he gestured toward Chrystal, who was completely focused on a small gum wrapper that she had found, she threw the gum wrapper away, and walked over to her dad, "Actually, it's a neurologic condition." (I'm such a nerd, and so is Chrystal!) "Can we get back to the funny stuff, please?" Martin asked,

* * *

_Aviva held her hand out, waiting for Jimmy Z, who was supposed to be helping her, to give her a tool. Unluckily for Aviva, JZ had fallen asleep, "Jimmy! This thing's gonna blow if-" Tick, tick, tick, BAM! Aviva was left completely black, hair all static-y,and sticking up straight._

* * *

_Martin was strapping four year old Chris to their St. Bernard, Heidi, when a squirrel ran by, and the dog ran off, with Chris attached to it! A couple minutes later... Martin was in hot pursuit of his crying younger brother, who was still attached to their dog._

* * *

_Chris walked across the living room, but he tripped on their dog, and fell forward, into a clear, glass, door._

* * *

_ (Taped from a bush) Chris and Aviva were sitting next to each other, slowly scooting over, moving closer, and closer, and then you hear somebody screaming in Spanish, "Alejarse de mi hija, poco idiota!" Aviva's dad screamed, "Oh, crud." Aviva said, there was laughing coming from behind the camera._

* * *

"By the way, that last one was filmed by yours truly." Martin said, "Remind me to strangle you, later." Chris said.

**Done! Just so you know, ****Ragingdragon1223 thought up video numbers one, two, and, four, and I combined ****Angelicat's ideas for number three.**

******Please help me guys! I need feed back and ideas! Feel free to embarrass Chrystal a bit, too!**


End file.
